Seeds of Uprising
by t3h maniac
Summary: Every City has its story to tell, this one's got stories in the millions, not that its a good thing. Pre FFVII.
1. Prologue

-1**Midgar City Stories**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

**--**

_Every city has a story to tell, this one has about three million of them. That isn't a good thing as most of them are bull shit propaganda. The plate's controlled by a bunch of rats, the slums are just rotting away. No prizes for guessing where the fuck I ended up._

_I hate all of them Shinra bastards. And to think I was all for the Corel reactor in the beginning. That was before I saw them for what they truly are, a bunch of two faced snakes ready to poison everything they touch. They did it to Wutai, and now they've done it to Corel._

_Makes you wonder what I'm doing here in Midgar. Well it's a long story…_

_--_

"_Well the procedure was a complete success sir, although you may want to avoid any strenuous activity with your right arm, or from firing that in the next week." The Doctor told me._

"_What why?"_

"_Because the muscle still needs time to properly attach to the new metal joint. Any activity or even the recoil could damage it beyond repair."_

"_Shit. So I gotta do nothing." I said, lying on my back. I have to take care of Marlene, maybe I didn't think this whole gun-attached-to-my-arm thing through._

"_That's what the other man said."_

"_What other guy? Some one else have a gun-arm job too?" I asked, I thought it could be him, after all, Scarlet shot his hand off too._

"_Yes, strange fellow. I advised against it but he didn't even have an artificial hand like you did, if I didn't perform an operation it may have gone septic. And since I cannot as a doctor perform surgery without consent I… well."_

"_What did he look like?"_

"_I have said to much, I'm already violating doctor-patient confidentiality."_

"_Just tell me his name."_

"_I can't do that."_

"_Then what the hell can you tell me?"_

"_All I can say was it was his left hand that underwent the procedure." It had to be him, I just knew it._

"_Left hand huh? Thanks doc. See ya round."_

_--_

_Still doesn't explain why I'm here does it. Well I thought Dyne would probably go straight for Shinra, and who could blame him. Turns out there were two others with the same idea, Biggs and Wedge. I decided to start up my own branch of AVALANCHE. And the rest? Well, it's a long story…_

--

**Have I piqued your interest. I'm debating which route to take with this, I could go the old fashioned route and solely focus on Avalanche or I could possibly recruit OC O:A authors (you know who you are) for a collaboration taking into account Shinra post Niebleheim7, pre-reactor 1 explosion. Although I'm already involved in an AU collaboration. It won't be all angst. I can't do pure angst. It disagrees with me.**

**Oh and this fic has its theme song. Its called "Dark March" And is the main theme for GTA Liberty City Stories (where I got the title from).**

**And don't forget to review.**


	2. Welcome To The Scrap Iron Jungle

**Welcome To The Scrap Iron Jungle**

**No people, you are not seeing things, I have just updated a fic I started months ago. Note how everything went to shit in the world during Crisis Core.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot which is my attempt to fill in some of the blanks left by Crisis Core and FF7**

**--**

Barret lay awake in the bed of an old truck, it wasn't the most comfortable thing to lie down on in the world but it was all he had. He had to fight just to get a place for a breather. Marlene was sound asleep next to him.

"Hey…bossman?" A slightly podgy young man dressed in a white tank top and jeans with a red bandanna named Wedge asked nervously.

"What?" Growled Barret, moving out of the truck with the least possible noise so not to wake his new adopted daughter.

"When are we gonna get some decent living space? We can't really get back at them from a freaking truck."

"The fuck should I know, none of us have a gil to our name 'cuz _you_ blew nearly everything on the chocobo races."

"I would have won it all back boss."

"After you spend double what you already had. Look we're struggling to pay for food as it is, no way in hell we can afford rent as well."

"Maybe if we found sympathisers we could get a free ride."

"We can't trust anyone at the moment, anyone down here could be a rat and you know this. Two types down here, the dreamers and the haters. Dreamers want to get onto the plate, haters want to bring it down. Only problem is, you can't tell which is which," The large man sighed, in the 36 hours he'd been in Midgar the floating city, or at least the one beneath it hadn't been kind to any of them. "Where's Biggs at?"

"I dunno, said he was going to find us somewhere where a hedgehog pie won't try and eat my foot." As if on cue a skinny man with dog tags hanging from a chain around his neck staggered towards them.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Barret said, trying to stop himself from yelling.

"Sorry dude but I checked out to see if this bar place in sector 7 had some spaces to rent cuz you also gotta live there, I mean its got a kitchen so I thought 'why not?' but then this guy was buying a round and I couldn't say no really could I? So I never got around to asking the nice girl, and when I mean nice, I mean it in more ways then one, about any room and decided that I was in no fit state to do so I thought, I might as well come back and bring you guys with me and having nothing to do with the fact it was my turn to buy a round. Huh? Guys? Anyone?" Biggs rambled on, it was obvious he'd had more than one round of drinks.

"Who's gonna look after Marlene? A slum Bar ain't no place for a kid."

"Relax, it wasn't too bad. Two sweet girls working the bar, if a fight breaks out you can sort it out and get us a favour of a place to stay. Good plan right? I know it is 'cuz I thought of it. Or one of us could get a job there, earn some gil, and find us a place to stay."

"Maybe it is worth a shot." Wedge admitted, a chance for a bed seemed like a good idea right now.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work you're for it Biggs. Come on little angel, time to wake up."

--

As the 3 men and Marlene (who was being carried on Barret's left shoulder) approached the bar they noticed a heap of drunks at the bottom of the stairs leading up to it, with one more sent flying out of the saloon style double doors and on top of the pile "Not too bad you said…"

"Hey it was fine when I left it." Biggs said defensively as they slowly went through, expecting to find some over-sized gorilla for a bouncer who had just chucked all the drunkards out by quite some distance. What they did find was a teenager trying to scrub down the bar on her own.

"I'm sorry sirs, we're closing down now." Said the teenager named Jessie. She was fairly short but with wild auburn hair. The term wild being fairly appropriate.

"We're not here for a drink. We're here…because of this little one here."

"Aww… hello there… are you lost without your mommy or daddy." She cooed to Marlene.

"Not exactly… we all need a place to stay for the night. You got a spare room?"

"Umm… no…no we don't… sorry…" Jessie said fairly quickly, she seemed to pale slightly. Barret noticed this and was about to make something out of it when another voice came from the back of the bar.

"Something wrong Jessie, I thought you said it was time to close?" Another girl emerged from the kitchen area. She had long brown hair, with deep brown eyes but what was mainly drawing the men's attention was her ample chest and the fact she was wearing a miniskirt with slight slits in the side so if they looked hard enough they could see what colour panties she was wearing. Barret managed to snap Biggs and Wedge out of their little trance before the young woman took offence to it.

"Oh hey Tifa," Jessie said, her smile returning and breathing a slight sigh of relief that only Tifa noticed "These guys were looking for a place to stay but we don't have any room here."

"What about that place above the weapons shop, they could stay there couldn't they. Its only ten gil per person."

"Yeah! The weapons store is across the street turn right and it's the place where you can hear gun shops, but the guy who works there is a do- not a friendly person, just ignore him and head for the top level." Jessie corrected herself, taking into account the presence of a minor

"Thank you mam. I think I can afford 10 gil." The three left peacefully leaving Jessie and Tifa alone in the 7th Heaven bar.

"Jessie, was it just me or did that guy have a freaking gun attached to his arm?"

"I saw it too. I know you need some form of protection from the monsters, but a minigun on your wrist? Where's his hand go?"

"Do you think… I mean, a guy with a gun for an arm, carrying a toddler along with him. There's got to be something behind that."

"I don't know… see how long they stick around and what they do before we decide if we can trust them."

--

**Eesch this was a long time coming, who knows. Maybe I'll update an even older fic next time. **


End file.
